Le Lourd Secret
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the story, but my work (or if you want to throw stones at me). Thanks. Le Lourd Secret is a French fanfiction that was created in October 2014 and is still in development. It will contain 30 chapters. The fanfiction's timeline can be found here. Also, please aknowledge this note before proceeding to read. Description Le Lourd Secret, also named Angel's Flight arc (天使のフライト編 Tenshi no Furaito Hen), that can be considered the tenth arc, remplacing the Edolas arc, is the tale of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel]'s kidnapping by a Dark Guild, [[Angel's Flight|'Angel's Flight']], and his attemp to deal with this trauma with his friends. In the process, he meets new characters with their own scars : [[Hina Ushimako|'Hina']], a prisoner of her own past, and [[Maya Kisaigai|'Maya']], a young slave trapped in the claws of her older brother. And maybe, who knows, they'll cope with their wounds together ? Summary A Bright Light in the Darkness: Natsu's Mysterious Dissapearance Her Loneliness: Hina and Maya Secrets to Hide, Open Scars Cruel Fate, Sweet Despair: He Who Rules in the Shadows Angels Vs Fairies: May His Tears Guide Us Misery Comes to an End: Under the Cherry Blossoms List of Appearing Characters Note : 'The characters aren't listed by order of appearance, but rather by order of importance (even if messed up). Some of them doesn't have their own articles for personal reasons. (You can ask me why on my profile, if you want.) Please note that this story's background characters ''(meaning their appearance and name are mentionned but very briefly and they aren't particularly useful) are marked with a star. '''List of Official Characters List of Original Characters Trivia * There might be over thirty drafts of Le Lourd Secret. Most of them were abandonned to be rewritten, as my style evolved with the fanfiction. The first drafts were generally one to five chapters long, then nine (plus the draft where theplot was divided in two fictions, the second one telling the whole war against Angel's Flight), then I decided to make 30 chapters. ** There thus exist at least three drafts of each scene, most of them were never written but came to existence in my mind. Some scenes changed due to better knowledge of the character, or just because it felt easier to write. *** With all these changes, I think I might have cut over a hundred scenes. Most exemples of it are sexual scenes I decided to imply rather than completely writting them, out-of-character scenes, "useless to the plot" scenes, and many revelation scenes, like Natsu actually revealing his condition to Gray, Lucy, Makarov, etc... * Le Lourd Secret is definitely the fiction I dedicated most time to, with hours of research (including an afternoon on medical sites just for three paragraphs), binge-watching or reading the original story to find clues, explanations and to make up theories about everything... I don't regret it at all, I'm proud of my progress even if everything started from a shameful fetish of mine. I wish everyone could see my dedication to this work in each word. * The whole goal of this fanfiction is character and philosophy analysis of many characters, most of them sharing the same issues but living with it differently. I'll probably make an article for each character's analysis because if I do it here, it will never end. * Most of the main cast suffers from various disorders, such as Stockholm Syndrome, social anxiety disorder, survivor guilt, antisocial personality disorder and so on. Mental illnesses are a very interesting subject I like to explore through many characters, and I'm honestly dissapointed it's what lacked the Fairy Tail crew. Everyone's been through some serious shit, and I can count on a hand's fingers how many characters seriously suffered from their aftermath. How could no one have post-traumatic stress disorder ?! Here, I fixed it. Battles & Events Arc Navigation Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content